Getting the Girl
by vi0letharmon
Summary: Jughead Jones is heartbroken when he finds out his best friend Archie Andrews is dating the girl of his dreams, Betty Cooper. What will Jughead do to get the girl?
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter one:_

I throw my hat on over my messy hair before I make my way out the door. School is only a five minute walk from the drive through so I'm not in any kind of rush. I spot Archie Andrews leaning against the wall outside; I'm almost embarrassed to have to be seen next to him. Archie has garnered a new reputation of a god; since he started hitting the gym and doing his hair girls have started to take notice. Adding the fact that he sings is just the cherry on top for safe measure, I mean every girl that lays their eyes on him falls in love. That's never really bothered me though, I mean I've never gotten jealous, we've never both fallen for the same girl which has saved us a lot of stress in our friendship. To tell you the truth I've only ever had eyes for the one girl for as long as I can remember, Betty Cooper. Betty is the classic girl next door; she's got brains and beauty to spare. I'd call her perfect but I know better than that. Me, Archie and Betty have been best friends since kindergarten, Riverdale is a small town so everyone knows each other their entire life. Kevin Keller moved here a few years later and very quickly became a permanent fixture in the group.

But yeah, Betty. I've just always seen her differently, I didn't figure out it was love until we started middle school and I guess I've just been pining after her ever since but it ends now. I've promised myself that this is it this is the year I tell her how I feel , senior year so it's my last shot.

Archie spots me and walks towards me.

'Hey man, you bummed summers over?'

'I guess but I'm hopeful this year has good things in store'

Archie stops dead in his tracks and puts his hand on my forehead.

'Positivity from you? Either you're sick or you aren't the real Jughead'

I punch him in the arm and he just laughs.

We make our way to the break room where the rest of the gang is sitting waiting. Betty spots us and waves us over, as she does Kevin starts to whisper in her ear and she blushes.

'Hey guys' Betty says with her signature smile plastered on her face

She turns directly to me

'Juggy I feel like I haven't seen you in forever, how was visiting you mom and sister?'

'It was good it was nice to catch up, it was weird though my first summer not in Riverdale, did I miss much?'

Betty takes her eyes off me and looks directly at the ground. I look at Kevin and he is smiling from ear to ear while Archie is looking around the room like it's the most interesting thing he's ever seen.

'Am I missing something guys?' I ask puzzled.

Just as Betty is about to open her mouth, Kevin interrupts her

'Oh My Sweet God' he says with his mouth wide open while pointing at the door.

We all turn around and standing in the doorway is a raven haired girl in very fancy clothes. I look immediately at Archie because she has his type written all over her but he's looking at the complete other side of the room.

Kevin jumps out of his seat and pulls Betty up with him and walks over to the girl. They talk to her for all of a minute before they all make their way back over, new girl included.

'Archie, Jughead, this is Veronica Lodge. She's new here from New York, be nice' Kevin says looking directly at me.

'It's great to meet you guys' she says to both of us but her eyes are glued to Archie. He seems to notice and breaks eye contact.

'So Veronica, why Riverdale?' Archie askes

'My mom grew up here so when we decided to move it just made sense. Enough about me, fill me in on all the Riverdale High deets ASAP'

She was clearly desperate to change the subject but nobody seemed to notice or maybe they just didn't care.

I completely zone out as Kevin fills Veronica in on who's hot and who's not.

'So what's the story with you guys, any of you dating?' Veronica askes

The air fills with a weird tension as Kevin starts to look between Betty and Archie waiting for one of them to speak. After what seems like forever Archie finally clears his throat.

'Actually that's something we've been meaning to bring up, you see since the beginning of summer me and Betty have sort of been dating'

I feel like I'm going to be sick. I look over at Betty who is smiling nervously at me. She reaches over and puts her hand on mine.

'We wanted to tell you Jug but you were away all summer and we knew how weird it would be considering how long the three of us have been friends' she says smiling

Kevin clears his throat very loudly

'Oh you know what I mean' she says playfully

I realise I've been silent for too long they're going to suspect something. Say something!

'Umm yeah , wow , I mean yeah great I'm happy for you guys' I try and muster a smile but it fails , lucky that's not too rare anyways.

Archie moves from beside me to the empty seat beside Betty and puts her arm around her; I can feel every muscle in my body tensing up. If I see them kiss I'll definitely vomit.

The chit chat continues until the bell rings but I've zoned out long ago. Everyone is walking towards the door while I trail behind a bit, Archie hangs back with me.

'I know what you're thinking man it's pretty weird'

'How did this even happen?' I can't stop the accusing tone in my voice

'There was this party at the start of summer and near the end of the night I was alone with Betty and I don't know something just felt different than it usually did and next thing I know I was kissing her and she was kissing me back. I kept thinking the whole time how weird it was I mean its Betty , I've known her forever but I don't know maybe it's meant to be' his voice has this air of dreaminess to it as he talks about her now and it makes me want to punch him in the face.

'Now that me and Betty are dating maybe you'll think about getting out there and dating, what about Veronica she seems cool. Dark and mysterious just like you' he laughs to himself

 **I can literally think of nothing worse**

'I don't think so' I say hoping he'll drop the subject

'C'mon man you're never interested in anyone seriously you have to give people a chance, just one date, imagine how cool it would be the four of us could double date'

 **There it is, it just got worse**

'I'm not asking her out' I say seriously

'You don't have to' he says mischievously

'Hey Veronica' he shouts

She turns around and looks at him impatiently, I whisper to him to shut up but it's no use

'How would you feel about hanging out after school , just me Betty , Jughead and you' he says with no air of subtlety whatsoever

She smirks very clearly catching on to Archie's ulterior motive. She moves her eyes over to me and looks me up and down very slowly; her eyes are piercing through me I can't wait for this moment to end. Finally she looks back to Archie

'I'll see you both then' she smirks at me again before turning around and walking down the hallway.

Archie looks at me with the biggest grin on his face, he goes to open his mouth but I give him a death stare so he knows not to push his luck. We both get to class and take our seats.

I've never in my life wanted a school day to end so quickly but at the same time not end at all. Not only have I found out the girl of my dreams is dating my best friend but I've also managed to get roped into a double date with them and the new girl. Great.

This year is NOT going to go as planned.

 ** _Hey so i know this chapter is short i won't make a habit of this its just to start things off , next chapter will be tomorrow. lemme know what you think , til next time x_**


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter Two:_

I've been standing in front of the mirror for 20 minutes trying to decide if I should but any effort at all into my appearance for tonight. I mean I think I have a shirt laying around here somewhere but to be honest it doesn't get much better than this. I mean who am I trying to impress anyways its not like Betty will be paying attention to me and I'm certainly not interested on trying to get with Veronica no matter how charming she may be.

I decide to just leave as is and make my way to Pop's. When I walk through the door I spot Archie and Betty already cuddled up in a booth, I hesitantly walk towards them.

They turn their attention to me as soon as they spot me, I notice Betty distancing herself for Archie by about an inch. 'Jug you're here' Betty says with a huge smile plastered on her face. 'Yeah well it wasn't exactly my choice' I say staring daggers at Archie. She looks at Archie and slightly sighs and then quickly turns back to me 'Well no matter the reason I'm glad its happening , I think you and Veronica would make quite the match' by the look in her eyes I can tell she genuinely believes it too , not a hint of jealously.

We here the door open and everyone's eyes dart to the door and low and behold there she is the raven haired princess herself. She's wearing a different dress than this mornings , this one is much more seductive. She scans the room and her eyes lock onto us but only for a second , when she starts to walk she's looking around her like a celebrity pretending not to notice their fans. I swear it takes her forever to reach the booth , when she's walking its like its in slow motion , I'll give her this she sure knows how to make an entrance.

She comes to a halt in front of me and I just stare at her confused. She coughs and then I realise I have to move over for her to sit down , I shuffle over quickly and mutter my apologies. She sits down a lot closer to me than I had anticipated , I'd move further away but I'm already up against the wall. Its dead silent for an entire minute until Betty pipes up 'Veronica you look amazing , doesn't she Juggy?' she looks at me with eyes of steel. 'Ugh yeah amazing' I mutter after quickly glancing at her, I swear I can here her snorting of amusement. Again its back to the silence , I can see its driving Betty crazy she hates awkwardness. 'Hey Arch I'm going to go order some fries and shakes for the table , come with me' she says pulling his arm. He looks at her confused and then she throws a knowing look between him and us, 'Oh yeah sure , we'll be right back' he says to us before jumping out of the booth.

I realise I'm going to have to make some sort of an effort here I don't want her to think I'm a bad guy. 'So Veronica how are you Riverdale so far?' she turns to answer me and she's a lot closer to my face than I'm comfortable with. 'Its really…quaint. I mean it's the polar opposite of living in the city' she says with a smile. 'Well maybe that's the appeal' I can't stop myself. She blinks clearly taken aback , I'm sure she's not used to guys disagreeing with her but then she starts to laugh. 'That is very true, I'll tell you one thing the city definitely doesn't have guys like you' her eyes are completely black and she puts her hand on my leg and starts to gently caress it. I'm frozen , she's flirting with me! 'Thanks' is all I manage to say , I gently lift her hand and take it off my leg. She looks at me puzzlingly but just at that moment Archie and Betty return.

Betty hands Veronica a milkshake, 'Sorry I forgot to ask you your flavour so I just guessed, you strike me as a chocolate sort of girl'. Veronica laughs playfully , her eyes are back to their normal shade of brown. 'You can read me like a book'. The more I think about it the more fitting it does seem , I mean Betty is clearly a strawberry milkshake kind of girl it just fits her, she screams strawberry. Whereas Archie is Vanilla through and through. Now me I'm a chocolate milkshake kind of guy and because of that I can now see why my friends were so keen to set me up with Veronica.

As soon as they sit down Betty and Archie go straight into couple mode. He has his arm around her , she is making circular motions in his other arm with her finger on top of the table, he has his head craned into her neck and is whispering in her ear , she's giggling like crazy. It makes me want to scream seeing them like this , this feels worse than every nightmare I've ever had combined into one.

I realise I've been staring , I can feel my hands aching from balling my hands into fists. I quickly try and act cool so nobody will notice but its too late. As soon as I make eye contact with Veronica I know she has noticed , she's giving me this crooked smile that is dripping with pity. I try and play it off but theres no point.

I stumble through the rest of the night adding a little to every conversation to make it appear I was paying attention when I was in an entirely different world. As we get up to leave Archie offers Veronica a ride home , 'Actually I don't live too far , care to walk me Jughead?' I look at her stunned , 'Uh… yeah of course' I stutter through saying. As we start to make our separate ways I turn to see Betty looking at me excitingly , she gives a thumbs up.

Me and Veronica walk in silence for the first few minutes , I knew it wasn't going to stay that way though. 'So you're in love with Betty huh?' she says knowingly. 'I..I..I… no , what!' I can barely string a sentence together I'm so caught off guard. 'Come on you can save the act , I saw the way you were staring at them I thought you were going to explode. The only explanation is you have feelings and I'm assuming they aren't for Archie' she says with a laugh. 'Okay fine yes I have feelings for Betty' I stop in my tracks and look directly at her 'But you can never ever tell her!'. She starts to walk ahead 'Relax its our secret , I think its pretty lousy that your best friend starting dating your dream girl though'. I look down, 'Archie didn't know'. Veronica slaps my arm 'Why didn't you tell him?! I thought he was your best friend , this is the kind of stuff you tell your best friends.'. 'I know I know but I didn't want things to be weird and I never had any of intention of doing anything about it until recently'. She looks at me sadly and I cant stand it. 'Look I'm fine I don't need you feeling sorry for me' I cross my arms , she laughs at me huffing. 'I don't feel sorry for you I just think it's a shame you never told her'. 'Well I don't see what difference it would've made I mean she clearly chose Archie' I cant stop the pure anger in my voice. 'Of course she chose him! You didn't give her the option of making a different choice.' Veronica says with disbelief. 'Shit you're right , where does that leave me now then?' I ask. 'Look I like Betty and Archie so I'm not saying you should break them up , but I am saying you should show her she has options you know? When you're around her drop the attitude and act like a potential romantic partner would , be the real you with her. If she doesn't pick up on it then drop it and let her be happy with Archie, after all you can't make somebody love you' she says. I look at her stunned, 'You're right'. She throws her head back and laughs, 'Tell me something I don't know'. She stops in front of an apartment complex, 'This is me'. 'Oh okay' I look down awkwardly, 'Thank you , you know for this talk its given me a lot to think about'. She smiles 'Anytime Jughead'. 'And I'm sorry about tonight , this probably isn't how you expected your date to end' I say whilst shrugging. 'Its cool , we would've never worked out anyways' she laughs. 'Whys that?' I ask. 'Theres only enough room for one moody person in my relationships and that's all me' she says with a wink and then walks into the apartment. I stand there stunned for a minute and then regain my composure and start to make my way home.

I can't shake what Veronica said , I need to show Betty that I could be the guy for her. I mean all she's ever seen is moody sarcastic Jughead, theres more to me than that I've just always been too scared to show it but if it means I could win Betty then I'll try anything.

I make it home and fall face first into bed. This has been the longest day of my life , I've never known exhaustion like this. I'm glad I'm so tired because I don't think I could deal with staying up all night replaying the way Archie and Betty were looking at each other , I need to push that as far out of my mind as I possibly can. This is it, the new Jughead Jones and I swear I will get the girl.


End file.
